


I'm Fucking You Tonight

by EAS1928



Category: Real News RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: Smut





	1. Kisses Down Low

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the grip on her upper thigh. Her eyes flew open and she looked into the smiling face of Bill.

"Hey baby" he said leaning over and kissing her. Hillary pulled away.

"When did you get back?" he looked at his watch.

"Thirty minutes ago, " Hillary tried to focus on his words, but she couldn't because her attention was drawn to the fact that he was still lightly stroking her thigh. Hillary tried to sit up in the bed, but Bill leaned over and kissed her again, this time with much more purpose. His hand moved away from her thigh and stroked her through her panties.

Hillary found herself moving against his fingers, trying to get more pressure. Bill pulled away from her and began to kiss down her neck. His hands moved from her center and she let out a disappointed moan. He grabbed her t-shirt, smirking when he saw it was one of his old campaign shirts. Bill pulled the shirt off of her and threw it on the floor. She barely had time to recover when he latched onto a nipple and tongued it. His hands slid down her body until he reached the waistband of her panties.

Bill hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down. Hillary lifted her butt off the bed to allow him to pull them down. He disengaged from her nipple and pulled her panties off and threw them on the floor next to her t-shirt. Bill stood from the bed and pulled her to the edge before going down on his knees and parting her thighs.

He stuck his tongue between her folds and teased the sensitive flesh. Her hands went to his head as she moaned. He lapped at the underside of her nub and she began to grind herself against his face. Bill grabbed her left calf and placed her leg up on the bed, opening her up to him more. He stuck a long finger into her slick opening and began to rub the responsive bead. He felt her essence began to flow over his fingers.

"Bill oh eat me Bill" she said breathlessly. Hillary ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly as her hips began to pick up speed against his face. He stiffened his tongue and swiped it across her clit in a circular motion.

"Please...it's too good. I can't...." Her words were cut off when he encirculed her with his lips and sucked. Hillary held him against her tightly as she threw her head back. "Bill!" She screamed as her orgasm tingled throughout every nerve ending in her body. Bill moved to her opening and sucked her flowing juices from her. His tongue darted in and out of her. As his finger continued to lightly tease the fleshy lips of her womanhood. Hillary sat her leg back on the bed and began to scoot away from him, but he grabbed her hips and brought her back to his mouth.

"I'm good Bill" she said softly as she felt another ripple of pleasure began to take over her. Bill kissed her intimately as his tongue continued to lick her. His nose brushed her stimulated clit and before she knew she was cumming again. She felt the fluid leaking from her body. Bill moved to catch as much as he could on his hungry tongue. He always loved how good she tasted.

Every fiber of her being was humming, her heart was thudding in her chest. The sound of blood pumping rapidly filled her ears. She released her grip on his head and again tried to scoot away from him. He looked up at her.

"I missed you so much" his voice husky, face glistening with her juices. He licked his lips and stared in her eyes. Bill rose up off the floor and gently pushed her back on the bed. He spread her legs again and began to eat her.

"Bill I can't.......too much" she said trying to push away, but he pulled her back to his hungry mouth. He sucked her clit and fucked her with his fingers until she found herself falling over the edge again and again. He was like a mad man possessed. He couldn't get enough of her sweetness. He bent his knee and placed it on the bed for leverage as he continued to lick her folds. One finger teased her puckered rosebud the other continued to screw in and out of her. She rode his face hard, he reached up and began to rub her nipples and that was all it took for her to cum again. She thought she would surely die, but at least it would have been a pleasurable death. He licked her clean, her body jerking, her cells crackling.  Bill climbed on the bed next to where she lay sprawled out, her eyes half closed and a look of pure bliss gracing her beautiful features.

He kissed the side of her face.

"I love the way you taste, so sweet." He breathed into her ear.

"I think I'm dehydrated now. You ate me dry." She said in a voice that betrayed that she was on her way back to sleep. Bill chuckled lightly and covered her with a blanket as she began to drift off. He kissed her temple before quietly leaving the bed and removing his clothes. He joined her back on the bed and pulled her against his body. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and was lulled to sleep by her steady breathing.

 


	2. Put it in Your Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty dirty. I have no idea where I come up with this stuff. I need therapy and Jesus.

Bill's eyes popped open when the shiver ran up his spine. He looked into the sparking blue eyes of Hillary. He saw subtle movement and only the exquisite pleasure emanating from his sac clued him into the fact that she was running her fingernails along the sensitive skin. She was applying just the right amount of pressure.

She smirked at him and waggled her eyebrows which caused him to laugh. A laugh that quickly turned to moans when she cupped him in her soft, warm palm. Hillary leaned forward and licked his collarbone, kissing her way up his jaw until she reached his soft lips. She licked his lips before sliding her tongue in between the space made possible after another moan escaped them. She kissed him deeply as his hands ran up and down her back, occasionally squeezing her ass gently.

Hillary sat up, disengaging her mouth from his. She leaned forward again and sucked on his Adam's apple. Flattening her tongue against the firm bump.  She licked her way down his neck. Her tongue made its way down his broad chest. She made a detour and sucked each of his nipples before continuing along his long, strong body. Bill could feel himself dripping with anticipation. Hillary traced each of his ab muscles with her tongue, nipping slightly at them as she went.

His stomach recoiled in reflex to her careful ministrations.  She stiffened her tongue and dipped into his belly button, swirling it around as she looked up at him and made eye contact. The look of pleasure and expectation on his face caused an impish grin to spread across her normally innocent angelic face. Her head dipped lower, her hair sweeping across his taut manhood causing it to jerk, teasing him with its soft caress.

She licked and kissed his inner thigh, her tongue sliding along the planes of his thighs. Hillary’s fingers lightly danced along the hard muscle. She was sure to avoid his need, which was deep pink and dripping precum. Hillary bent her head further and shallowly slid her tongue along the crease of his ass. He jumped and groaned at the feeling of her hot tongue on the sensitive area. She licked up across his perineum until she reached his tight sac. She sucked one globe into her mouth as her hands moved up and grabbed hold of his hardness. She pulled the shaft firmly before slowly moving her hand up and down his length.

She released his ball with an audible pop and quickly sucked the other into her mouth. Bill's hands tangled in her hair as his hips began to move off the bed. She slowly released him from her mouth before moving up and licking his tip. His eyes closed tightly, and her name fell from his mouth. Her tongue making its way into the slit of his head.

"Fuck Hill." Was the only thing he could get out as the pleasure consumed him. She moved her mouth over the entire head and painfully, torturously slow took his entire dick into her hot, wet mouth. Her tongue caressed the large pulsating vein underneath his shaft as she went. Hillary moved back up his cock just as painfully slowly. Her tongue swirling around him as she increased the pressure around his soft head. His precum flowing into her mouth spurred her on. She began to suck him faster and his hips moved to meet her movements. His fingers tightened in her hair.

"Suck my dick baby. Yes, let me fuck your mouth" his words caused a heat to spread up her body. She sucked him harder. She bent her finger and pressed a knuckle into his perineum, finding the pleasure button within him. Bill growled at the overwhelming sensations of what she was doing to him. She moved her knuckle firmly, but slowly along his flesh. Bill bent his leg and pressed his foot hard into the bed. Hillary used her free hand to grab his upper thigh to keep her balance as he began to pump into her mouth earnestly. Her head moved up and down his shaft.

"I'm about to cum. I'm going to nut in your mouth!" She raised up and sucked him as her tongue fluttered against the veins of his manhood. He grunted one last time before the warm saltiness of his cum flooded her mouth. She swallowed eagerly. She continued to languidly suck him as he began to soften in her mouth. Hillary released him from her mouth but grabbed his softening shaft and began to stroke him lightly. He jerked at the further stimulation of his already over stimulated penis. She licked her lips to recover all remaining traces of his cum.

He looked at her with heavy lidded eyes and a goofy smile on his face. She did not release him as she sat up and kissed him. Her tongue sliding in his mouth. He could taste the slight saltiness from his cum still on her tongue. The thought of her swallowing his semen turned him on and he began to harden in her hand. She pulled at his shaft and felt him grow even more. Bill's fingers danced along her back and gripped her ass, his fingertips invading her crack.

She moved back down his body and he watched her movement with nearly gleeful anticipation. He was hard again and she caressed his thick, long manhood, almost reverently. Hillary looked up at him and lustful blue met lustful blue. Another grin spread across her face as her finger began to trail down his ass crack. Her eyes did not leave his as she moved her hand down her body and slowly slipped a finger between her thighs. His eyes glazed over at the torturous pleasure he knew was about to overcome him.

Hillary removed a glistening finger from her center and pushed the now lubricated digit between his cheeks. Pushing into his tight hole. His body reacting to the invasion, but she was not deterred. She moved into him until she was knuckle deep in his tight, hot canal. She found what she was looking for and began to stroke him.

"Shit" he tightened his sphincter around her finger as she continued to stroke the walnut shaped nodule. His penis began to leak precum as it lay proudly against his stomach. His hips pushed against her as she began to fondle him harder. From the strain of his neck muscles and the labor of his breathing she knew he was almost there.

"I'm not going to last longer baby." Hillary pressed down harder on his prostate and he lost himself. He moaned loudly, his head pressing tightly into the pillow as his penis spurted over his lower stomach and chest. She slowly withdrew her finger before bending forward and licking his stomach and chest clean. Hillary slid up his body and laid herself entirely on top of him. He loosely wound his arms around her hips as the pleasure he'd just experience began to lull him back to sleep. She laid her head on his chest, listening to his beating heart, tangling her legs with his as they basked in the aftermath of their pleasurable night. 

 


End file.
